


santa rawdogs bublé

by orphan_account



Category: Canadian Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas Smut, Crack, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, michael and santa do the dirty, mrs claus and santa are in a loving open marriage, one of my friendships ended because of this fic, unfinished bc i couldn’t bring myself to write the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: michael bublé is very excited to see his lovely boyfriend, santa. very, VERY excited.
Relationships: Michael Bublé/Santa Claus
Kudos: 3





	santa rawdogs bublé

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry in advance

Michael walked up the snowy road to Santa’s front door, hearing the snow crunch under his feet and his breath fog in front of him. He was shaking, but not from the cold.

Today would be the day Michael Bublé finally gets to get rammed into the mattress by his true love, Mr. Claus. 

Michael rang the doorbell and shuffled around the doormat nervously. Once Mrs. Claus finally opened the door, she gave him a knowing smile and wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Come on in, Michael dear. Santa is just upstairs getting ready. I daresay you’ll enjoy the sight he has prepared for you.” Mrs. Claus winked and moved to the side, allowing him to sprint up the stairs to be with his handsome, rugged, hairy, thick, sexy, deliciously round man. 

Michael would never get tired of saying that santa was his. He was the one that got to hug Santa, the one that got to kiss Santa, the one that got to be absolutely ravished by Santa. For that, he would always feel like the luckiest little slut in the whole entire world.

Michael peeked in the bedroom, and was immediately frozen with arousal. Santa was sitting on the bed, white hair glowing, red robes replaced with a skimpy red nightie. 

Michael positively drooled.

“Enter,” boomed Santa’s gruff voice.

Michael just about floated into the bedroom, and as soon as he was within arm’s length from Santa, Santa smirked.

“Get undressed.”

Michael complied, taking everything off save for a little pair of panties, a shocking shade of pink next to his pale skin. 

Santa suddenly enveloped him in a hug.  
“Don’t worry, Michael, it might hurt at first but you’re such a good boy and daddy won’t let any real harm come to you. My wife is just downstairs and I’ve ordered her to immediately whip out the first aid kit if she hears anything other than lovely moans coming from this room.”

Michael nodded in response and sat on the bed. He watched Santa peel the now-sweaty nightie off his fleshy body, and he could feel himself getting hard. He wanted—no, needed—Santa inside him. 

Once Santa was adequately naked, he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube. It was obviously handmade by Mrs. Claus herself. Everyone always assumed that she made food in the kitchen, but that simply was not true. She had to make steady batches of lube for her husband, because he jerked off so often that if he ran out of lube, she was afraid his skin might start peeling off. 

Santa pushed Michael down on the bed until he was laying face down, ass up. The back of Michael’s panties had the words “wreck me” stitched onto them. He winked. 

Santa’s eyes bulged at the sight of those two simple words, and wasted no time in pulling down the piece of cloth shielding Michael’s bubble butt from his view. 

Santa smacked his ass one, two, three times. Each time, Michael moaned like a whore. His booty cheeks became deliciously red, almost as red as Santa’s very own robes. 

Deciding it would be best to cut to the chase, lest the viagra stop working, Santa opened the bottle of lube. He slathered some on his fingers, and slowly pushed them up inside Michael. 

Michael moaned yet again and raised his hips, silently begging for more. Santa couldn’t believe his fingers were inside his one true love. He also couldn’t believe his cock would be there within minutes.


End file.
